


Lazy Day

by kmsmitty



Series: Soft Hearts, Electric Souls [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsmitty/pseuds/kmsmitty
Summary: Taeyong and Doyoung spend a cold April day together. Cuteness ensues.





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this after seeing Bunny's retainer in the new Johnny's Communication Center video. I just realized that I am fully in love with him, and so here we are. Hope you enjoy it. Comments and kudos are always much appreciated.

Taeyong rolled over to his right, toward the sound of snores. "Great," he thought to himself. "Just want we need. Another round of sickness." He threw his arm over the cocooned body next to him. What the?

His eyes flew open. Whoever was in bed with him was not his boyfriend.

"Yonggie? You okay?"

Taeyong turned back to his left, towards the sound of Doyoung's voice. He scrunched his eyebrows together, silently asking the younger what was going on.

"Donghyuck. Had a nightmare. Taeil had his door locked, so he came here. He kicked me in the face somehow after about an hour, so I left. Surprised he didn't wake you."

Donghyuck reached out in his slumber, Taeyong cuddling into him, trying to hold onto the warmth radiating from the older boy. It was technically Spring, but the weather hadn't gotten the memo yet.

"I can't leave him. He'll freak out if he wakes up here alone."

"I know. Do you want cereal? Toast? Pancakes? I'll make whatever you'd like, plus extra for him. Maybe the smell will wake him up."

Taeyong yawned as he stretched, a small smile settling on his lips as he locked eyes with his boyfriend.

"You're being kind to Hyuckie? Why?"

"Because of the genuine fear in his eyes when he came in last night. Yuta showed him a Japanese horror movie. I'm leaving the scolding to you."

Taeyong groaned. Donghyuck was easily startled by rain hitting the roof, a bird flying into the window. A scary movie would send him into a complete tail spin.

"He's gonna be in our bed for the rest of the week, you know."

"Nah, I already spoke to Taeil. He's going to leave his door unlocked. Donghyuck will go there first. More room in the bed. What am I making you?"

"Can I have a bowl of Frosted Flakes? And make pancakes for Hyuckie. Mickey Mouse shaped."

"You coddle him."

"I know. I just can't help it. He's so sweet."

Doyoung rolled his eyes and headed toward the kitchen.

 

~

 

A half hour later, Doyoung made his way back to his shared room. He couldn't quite remember how it all happened. He supposed it mainly had to do with Johnny and Jaehyun. Taeyong would sneak into his room at night to avoid...whatever those two were up to. Over time, Jaehyun's things slowly left the room he shared with Doyoung. Gradually, Taeyong's belongings found their way in. And not long after that, they had pushed their beds together. Purely for more space in the room. Or for more space to sleep in. Certainly not for cuddling under blankets, telling each other secrets in hushed tones.

Doyoung hit the door handle with his elbow, his hands full with the tray of food, and nudged the door open with his foot.

Taeyong had fallen back asleep, his small frame wrapped around Donghyuck, who appeared to be getting restless.

Doyoung laid the tray on the bedside table and walked around to the other side of the bed.

"Hyuckie," he cooed, as he brushed a few strands of brown hair out of the younger boy's eyes. "Hyuckie, it's Doyoung. Wake up. You're okay."

Donghyuck struggled a little, trying to untangle himself from the unknown body behind him. He opened his eyes. Why was Doyoung in his room?

"Hyung, what are? Where am I?"

"You're in my room. Bad dreams. Taeyong stayed with you."

Donghyuck's cheeks turned red. He sat up, fidgeting with a loose thread on the pillow case.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm too old for this. I-"

"Hey, you're just sensitive. It's okay. Taeyong is going to handle it."

"It's not Yuta's fault. I asked to join him."

"He knows better. This isn't the first time someone has been frightened by his movie collection."

It wasn't. Jungwoo had ended up in his room one Halloween.

Donghyuck smiled.

"Thanks, Doyoung. What's that?"

Doyoung walked over to the breakfast tray, passing it to the younger boy.

"Pancakes for you. Cereal for Yonggie."

Donghyuck looked down at the tray, shaking his head. The three pancakes were in the shape of a Mickey Mouse head, and were more chocolate chip than pancake.

Donghyuck beamed at the elder. Doyoung gave him a nod, signalling him to eat, and got in bed behind Taeyong.

"Baby? Your cereal is going to get soggy."

"Hnnn? Oh. Yeah. Okay."

Taeyong opened his eyes slowly. The light coming in from the window framed his boyfriend's face, nearly blinding him.

He felt his heart beat in his chest. God. Doyoung was beautiful.

~

 

As they laid in bed after breakfast, without Donghyuck, who had left promptly after finishing his plate to do the dishes in gratitude, the pair giggled at each other.

Taeyong was so happy. It was a Saturday morning in April, and he was curled up with the man who held his heart. There was no place in the world he would rather be.

"Will you sing to me?"

Doyoung felt his ears go pink. Singing was his job, something he loved to do, but whenever his boyfriend asked him to sing, it made him...nervous wasn't quite the right word. It made him feel incredibly shy.

"You really want me to?"

"Of course. You know, if I ever lost all my music on my phone, it wouldn't bother me at all. Because I could just have you sing all of it for me. It would be better than the original."

Doyoung took the pillow from behind his head and mashed it over Taeyong's face. Then he pressed down.

"I have to smother you. That was absolutely disgusting."

He could hear Taeyong laughing as he struggled under Doyoung's weight. He let up, the older boy taking big gulps of air.

"It may be disgusting, but it's true."

"I will lie to Taeil for you, then. He'll be devastated if he thinks he's not your favorite voice."

Taeyong scoffed.

"Oh, please. He doesn't love me anymore, and you know it."

Doyoung laughed. The kind of deep laugh that made his lungs and cheeks hurt.

"You can't blame him for turning to Donghyuck with Sicheng in China. Plus, look how happy they are. It's cute."

"Oh, God. You're a Sun/Moon enthusiast?"

Taeyong pinched Doyoung. He loved nothing more than teasing the younger boy. But Doyoung wasn't having it this morning. He grabbed Taeyong's arms and pinned them above his head.

"I just think they're kind to each other. And both of them could use a little kindness and attention. Don't you think?"

Taeyong swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. He nodded, feeling the pressure lessen against his wrists.

"Oh, Yonggie. You're so cute when you're flustered."

 

~

 

Taeyong had dozed off somewhere during Doyoung's serenade. The younger had no choice but to stay, as the green haired man had fallen asleep on one of his arms, trapping him as if Taeyong were a ton of bricks.

Doyoung could see out the window from his spot on the bed. The afternoon had gotten darker earlier than expected. And now, he could see why.

A layer of snow had fallen, covering the garden in white, fluffy powder. No one else must have noticed it, as it appeared untouched from where Doyoung was laying.

He gently shook Taeyong's shoulder.

"Baby. Baby, look. It snowed."

Taeyong sat bolt upright, making Doyoung chuckle beside him. Taeyong hated being cold, but he loved the snow. He always reverted back to a 4 year old whenever enough accumulated to play in. He knew his boyfriend wouldn't have mentioned it unless it was a decent amount.

"We have to be quiet. If we draw attention to it, everyone will come out, and it will be chaos."

Luckily for the couple, their bedroom was directly next to the side door that let out into the garden. As long as no one was in the hallway, they could make it. But if Johnny or Mark saw them, it was all over.

"Go check the hallway and grab our coats from the closet. Be quiet."

Doyoung got up from his side of the bed, and tip toed to the door. He eased it open, praying it didn't squeak. After a quick check that the hallway was clear, he hurried down to the closet to grab their winter coats.

"Going somewhere?"

Doyoung jumped. He whirled around, hand over his heart, to find Jungwoo standing there.

"Oh, thank God. It's you. It snowed. I want to take Taeyong out in it first, before everyone else sees it, and it becomes war."

"Hmmm...what should I do? Give you time, or tell everyone?"

Doyoung grit his teeth. Jungwoo was sweet, most of the time. But he could be a manipulative little turd when he wanted.

"What's it going to cost me?"

Jungwoo smiled.

"Oh. Not much. Just a couple hours of your life next month."

 

Doyoung's eyebrows knitted together. Next month. What was next month? Oh. Oh, no.

"I am not taking you to see Aladdin, Jungwoo."

"Oh, you absolutely are, or I will find Mark AND Johnny, and your little love fest will be ruined."

Doyoung just stared at Jungwoo, who batted his eyelashes back at the older boy. Cocking his head to the side and smiling, he asked,

"What's it gonna be?"

Doyoung sighed, exasperated.

"Alright, alright. Fine. But I'm only buying your ticket. You're on your own for snacks."

"Deal. I'm giving you an hour. Make it count."

Doyoung nodded, snagging their coats off the hangers, and shuffling back down the hallway, where Taeyong was waiting with the side door open, having grabbed their heavy boots from their closet.

"How deep in it are you?"

"Disney deep."

"Oh, you poor, unfortunate soul."

Doyoung shoved Taeyong out the door.

"You're lucky you're cute."

 

~

 

Doyoung had wanted to take his boyfriend for a walk, mittoned hands clasped tight, but Taeyong had other plans. He bolted toward the center of the garden, slipping twice, and laid down in the snow. Flapping his arms back and forth, he made quick work of the snow angel.

"How are you planning on getting back up without destroying it?"

"Ah, ha. That's where you come in. Come down by my feet and lift me."

"Excuse me?"

Taeyong lifted his head ever so briefly, giving his boyfriend puppy dog eyes and a small pout.

"You should have to take Jungwoo to the movie. This is garbage."

Taeyong smiled, knowing he was getting his way. Doyoung leaned down, scooping up Taeyong and plopping him outside the outline of the snow angel.

"Yonggie, look. Your angel has a green halo."

Sure enough, where Taeyong's hair had touched the snow, the dye from his hair had bled onto it.

"Good thing my hair isn't red."

"Well, no snow angels for Taeil, then."

Taeyong fell to the snow beneath him, faking a laughing fit. He gathered up snow, asked Doyoung to look at him, and threw the snowball directly in his boyfriend's face.

"Oh, Lee Taeyong. You are dead."

Taeyong scrambled to his feet, squawking as he narrowly avoided the hands trying to capture him. He ran. Not gracefully. There were snow drifts up to his knees in some places. They didn't seem to faze Doyoung as much. Probably because he was taller. Damn it.

Using his long legs, Doyoung quickly caught up to the smaller boy, wrapping both arms around his waist and spinning them around. Taeyong giggled as he flew through the air.

Out of breath, Doyoung finally let Taeyong down. He was smiling, even though his cheeks were close to frozen from the snowball attack.

He looked down at the boy in his arms, cheeks pink, and joy behind his eyes.

"I love you, you know?"

Doyoung had never said it. Well, not in those exact words, anyway.

"Yeah. I do."

Taeyong reached up on tip toes to give Doyoung a small kiss. One that was quickly interrupted.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT HAD SNOWED?!"

Yuta. Taeyong whined. Doyoung called out to him, "You're just digging your hole deeper, and you don't even know it."

 

~

 

The couple came inside as the other boys all ran out in their winter gear. They didn't want to be a part of the mayhem that was about to occur. They didn't get back inside unscathed, though. Taeyong took three snowballs to the back of the head, and Doyoung got snow shoved down the back of his pants.

They dropped their wet clothes at the door, stripping down to boxers and t shirts.

"I'm cold. I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay, I'll go take one, too."

Taeyong grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"Would-would you like to join me?"

Oh.

Although they had been sharing a bed for months now, there was never any deeper meaning when they acknowledged they were sleeping together. Apart from an occasional heated kiss, they hadn't really done anything overtly sexual.

"Um. Yeah. Sure."

"Don't panic. I'm not asking you to press me up against the tile. I just don't want my shower heat to be stolen by you taking one at the same time."

Doyoung could feel the anxiety in his chest dissipate. He knew Taeyong wanted to touch him. He knew he wanted Taeyong to touch him. But it just made him nervous. If they were that intimate, they could never go back.

"I'm sorry, Yonggie."

Taeyong reached for Doyoung's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I understand. Come on. It's just like after dance practice at the studio."

Except it wasn't. Doyoung knew it as soon as he took his shirt off. Taeyong's eyes were glued to him. Doyoung got the feeling that it was taking every fiber of his boyfriend's being to keep his eyes focused on his face. He could feel red creep up his neck.

Taeyong maintained eye contact as he ridded himself of his shirt and boxers. Doyoung only glanced down briefly, but Taeyong caught it.

"You can look. I don't mind. I won't look at you if you don't want me to."

Doyoung swallowed hard. Maybe it would be easier if Taeyong weren't facing him.

"Go turn the water on, okay?"

Taeyong turned his back to Doyoung, fiddling with the faucet, adjusting the water temperature. Doyoung turned around, too, dropping his underwear to the floor.

To Taeyong's credit, he kept his back to Doyoung, even though he knew what was happening behind him. Well, he knew part of what was going behind him.

Doyoung was in agony. His eyes traced over his boyfriend's skin. He was skinny, but strong. His gaze took in the sharp edges of Taeyong's shoulders, the dip between his shoulder blades, his tiny waist. He didn't dare look any lower than that.

"There. Just under scalding. I'm getting in."

Doyoung shook his head, crashing back down to reality, realizing he was meant to get in, too.

Taeyong turned and faced Doyoung, his eyes locked on his boyfriend's as he flung the shower curtain open, giving him room to join him.

"Are you getting in? You're gonna get sick."

Doyoung nodded. His boyfriend's front was a sight to behold as well. Collarbones jutting out, taut stomach, a tiny scar. Doyoung had never noticed it before.

"Appendix surgery. I was 9."

Doyoung hesitantly moved forward toward the shower. He couldn't believe he had been caught staring. Cautiously, he stepped into the stream of water, praying he wouldn't slip.

"You doing okay?"

"Just thinking of drowning myself, but yeah. I'm fine."

Taeyong smiled, moving out of the way so that Doyoung could rinse off. He reached for the shampoo, depositing a generous amount into his left hand.

"May I?"

Doyoung nodded, stooping slightly so that Taeyong could massage the shampoo into his scalp. A wave of calm washed over him. Taeyong pulled his boyfriend's hair into two devil horns, giggling at the sight.

"Alright. Rinse. Then it's my turn."

The boys alternated rinsing and washing or conditioning each other's hair. Doyoung was afraid Taeyong was going to ask to wash his body, but Taeyong grabbed his own pink loofah and scrubbed himself before chucking it at Doyoung to use.

As the suds ran down the drain, the two boys just stood in comfortable silence, until the water turned too cold to stand in. They quickly toweled off and got into their pajamas.

"I'll make you dinner, since you made me breakfast."

"I'd like that."

~

 

Later that night, as the two boys curled in to watch a movie, Taeyong with hot chocolate, and Doyoung with tea, Doyoung thought about how lucky he was. How rare it was to find someone that complemented himself. How they easily could never have met each other. How devastated he would be without the elder.

Switching off the tv, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's tiny frame.

"Do you have your retainer in?"

Doyoung rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Mom. I do."

"Good. I want those bunny teeth to stay right where they are."

Taeyong flipped over in Doyoung's embrace, kissing him on the nose.

"I love you, too. You know?"

"I know, baby. I know."


End file.
